


Furry Distraction

by Multi_Memories



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brat Catra, Business Woman Adora, F/F, Girl Penis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Memories/pseuds/Multi_Memories
Summary: Catra rolled her eyes, feeling boredom starting to kill her. The cat-woman got up and stalked around Adora’s office. She spent most of her time in here since Adora spent most of her time in here. It was good that she worked from home. Adora’s voice was always heaven to her ears, no matter which pair but she hated listening to her talk about work. It was always materials this and contracts that, it bored her. And Catra hated being bored. The cat flicked her tail in annoyance, she even hated thinking about being bored. An idea peeked into her and she smirked evilly.She knew her mate wouldn't last long if she teased her so Catra got straight to it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 275





	Furry Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Rando Catradora G!P smut fic, enjoy

“Catra, stop,” Adora said annoyed. The cat just purred, ignoring her. “Seriously, I’m trying to work.” Her brown ears twitched and the two piercings she had lowly clicked against each other.

Catra sat in Adora’s lap, lightly nipping at the woman’s neck. “I don’t want to, you taste good.” 

“Quit saying stuff like that, you know what it does to me,” Adora said, groaning as Catra bit a little harder. “I have to work.” 

“You always have to work, you never have any time for me,” Catra said, whining. “Pay attention to me, Dora, please.” She draped herself over Adora’s lap, running the tip of her tail on the back of Adora’s neck. 

“In a little bit ok?" Adora said, pushing her off her lap. "You’ll get all the attention you need in just a few minutes. I have to take an important call soon,” Adora said, kissing her magicat mate and smiling slightly when Catra purred. 

“Fine, but I’m not leaving the room. It’s boring out there,” Catra said. She sat on one of the swivel chairs Adora had in her office and laid her back down, stretching. Her back cracked and popped nicely and she hummed in content. Adora’s work phone rang loudly and she picked it up, answering. 

“Etheria Productions and Services, Adora Shera speaking,” The woman said. “Hello, Ms. Moon. Yes, I got your email earlier.” 

Catra rolled her eyes, feeling boredom starting to kill her. The cat-woman got up and stalked around Adora’s office. She spent most of her time in here since Adora spent most of her time in here. It was good that she worked from home. Adora’s voice was always heaven to her ears, no matter which pair but she hated listening to her talk about work. It was always materials this and contracts that, it bored her. And Catra hated being bored. The cat flicked her tail in annoyance, she even hated thinking about being bored. An idea peeked into her and she smirked evilly. 

Catra walked around the edges of Adora’s office, running the tip of her claw on things sitting on shelves. As she got closer to Adora, she knocked a cup over. It was empty but it got the reaction she wanted out of Adora. Her human looked at her, glaring, and turned back to her computer. She continued to talk on the phone. Catra lowly growled, her plan didn’t work but she can still make it work. She walked closer, her footsteps not making a single sound. 

There was another cup on a slightly lower shelf and she knocked it to the ground with her nail. There was a bit of water in it but they had a black carpet. Adora slowly looked around, staring into her cat’s eye. Catra giggled, waving at her with her claws out. Adora heavily rolled her eyes and turned away from the girl. The cat scratched her nails on the light wooden shelf, wood scraps getting under her claws. She picked them out annoyingly and moved closer to Adora. Her tail moved and flicked high behind her, it having a mind of its own. 

“Adora,” She sung, seeing the blonde stiffen. Adora didn’t look at her and continued talking. “Adora.” She smirked as Adora stuttered over her words. 

“Sorry sorry, my cat is just….bothering me. Continue,” She said, rolling her eyes at Catra. 

“I’m bothering you huh?” Catra whispered into Adora’s free ear. “I wonder how much more I can bother you.” She quickly leaped around Adora’s chair, sitting on her lap. She straddled her mate, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck. She didn’t fight against the cat’s actions and relaxed when Catra laid on her chest. She rubbed the cat’s back, smiling when she purred. Suddenly, there was a sharp sting in her neck and she had to cough in place of a moan. She felt Catra’s rough tongue licking around the spot she bit and sucked, creating a hickey. She loved covering Adora with marks. The businesswoman nearly moaned but bit on Catra’s shirt, muffling it. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Moon, just stubbed my toe on something. Car-carry on,” She stuttered. Catra purred in triumph. She kissed down Adora’s neck, pulling her shirt down with her claw. It started to rip and Adora looked at her with wide eyes. 

“I’ll buy you another one,” Catra whispered flirty before fully ripping her shirt open. She purposely didn’t touch her bra, wanting to leave that for later. She moved her hands lower, reaching under the waistband of Adora’s yoga pants. She was so so lucky Adora worked from home, she only wore yoga pants and tight shirts, showing off her muscles, unless they went out or people were coming over. 

She moved to kneel in front of the human, lifting her hips and pulling down the yoga pants. Since she couldn’t rip them, Catra had Adora lift her hips, sliding the pants off. They were her favorite for Adora to wear and after all, they perfectly showed her ass and bulge.

Light blue lacy boxers barely covered Catra’s destination. She licked her lips at the beautiful smell Adora was giving off. The magicat looked up at her human, Adora was panting heavily and was no longer paying attention to the man on the phone. She was mumbling terms of recognition to the person on the line but all of her real attention was on Catra.

The magicat walked her fingers and claws up Adora’s thigh, making her spread her legs. She sheathed her claws and gripped Adora’s thighs tightly. She slid her hands under to her ass, squeezing it tightly before pulling Adora forward, moving her crotch forward. Catra smiled and let out a puff of air, blowing against her pulsing shaft, making Adora’s hips rock forward and she stifles a moan.  Catra grabbed the waistband of her boxers and pulls them off. She runs her tongue up, Adora’s shaft, focusing on her tip. Adora’s head was thrown back into her chair. 

“So-sorry Ms. Glimmer, I have to cut this ca-call short. I need to attend to something.” She hung up the phone and both of her hands shoot to Catra’s hair. Her ears twitch, tickling her hands. “Goddamnit Catra, fucking do something.” 

“Well, now you want to pay attention to me huh?” She teased. “I thought I was bothering you.” 

“You’re not, you’re not so please, please make me cum please,” Adora whined, rocking her hips closer to Catra’s mouth. Her cock tapped against Catra’s lips and the magicat licked her lips.

“What’s in it for me?” Catra teased some more, smirking up at her and taking long, drawn-out licks against Adora's cock. The businesswoman rolled her eyes with a loud groan and threw her head back. Once she regathered herself, Adora grabbed Catra by her neck and forced the magicat to look her in the eye. 

“I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stand,” She panted and Catra moaned at the thought. “So seriously, hurry up.” The dominant tone left quickly, leaving her voice to peak highly. Catra shuddered at the image Adora put in her head. 

“Yes ma’am,” She teased before licking around her head. Her mouth enveloped Adora's dick, rolling her tongue over her head and lapping up anything that came from her. The cat-girl moaned as Adora pushed herself deeper down her throat, cursing loudly as she got tighter around her. In luck, having no gag-reflex, she started to bob her head on Adora and the blonde’s feet curled in pleasure.

“Catra!” Adora cried out, her back arching in the chair. The magicat curled her tongue around Adora’s head, sucking. Adora let out a guttural sound of ecstasy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Catra hummed in pride as she continued to move her head. As she felt Adora getting closer, she pulled her head back to come up for a deep breath. Looking into Adora's eyes, she slowly enveloped Adora's cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head fast. Adora shrieked as she got used to the new pace. “Catra! Fuck, I'm gonna cum, shit!”

Catra hummed. She scrapped her claws down on Adora’s thigh, drawing just a little blood. Adora cried out at the mix of pleasure and pain and felt her orgasm crashing down on her. Catra swallowed everything the human gave, almost deepthroating her. With one more high pitched squeal, Adora slumped against the chair breathless. She panted heavily and the magicat moved to sit on her human’s lap. Adora was limp under her except for her chest heaving quickly. Catra purred and tapped her fingers on Adora’s chest. “You’re beautiful like this. Vulnerable for me, it’s cute.” 

“Just... give me a second. I’ll repay the favor,” Adora teased. 

“I can wait. I just want to do something first,” Catra said, giggling. She started to kiss and bite Adora’s neck and chest, leaving hickies wherever her lips set down. “Much better.” Her rosy skin was peppered with purple and blue marks, some blood dripping down her torso, stating Catra’s claim. 

“You are very territorial. Almost like a dog,” Adora teased, petting Catra's head and smiling. Catra rolled her eyes. 

“I am not like a dog, I will never ever be like one. They are messy and rude and just disgusting. I hate them,” She said, crossing her arms. 

Adora raised an eyebrow. “What about your sister?” 

“Tara is a special exception. I’m related to her and can we please not talk about my sister when your pants are down?” Catra cringed. Adora laughed and kissed her. 

“Let’s not do any talking at all.” Adora stood up, kicking her pants off and standing up. Catra locked her ankles behind Adora’s back as she lifted her. They kissed as Adora walked them to their bedroom. She threw Catra down on the bed, unhooking her bra. “Get undressed, now,” Adora ordered and watched the magicat undress. 

She took off her shirt and shorts, throwing them off the bed. Adora waited at the side of the bed and Catra presented herself. She was on her knees, her hips up and her hands clutching the sheet by her head. Well, one of her hands. The other was between her spread legs, plunging two fingers deep into her. She was moaning loudly, repeating a single word. Adora. 

Something was triggered in the older woman and she jumped on the bed, rubbing the tip of her cock through Catra’s pussy. Gently, she pushed in and Catra clenched around her. She continued moving in until she bottomed out. Catra was in ecstasy, her claws digging into the sheets of the bed. She rocked back against Adora, pushing her wife deeper.

“Adora, fuck me. Fuck me please,” The magicat groaned, looking back at her. They met eyes and Adora pulled back, slamming her hips into Catra. The cat cried out, ripping the sheets further. Adora set a rhythm of pulling back and pushing in when Catra rocked to her. They meet in the middle each time, speeding up. 

Catra’s skin was burning and she could swear her blood was boiling. Adora was fucking her so so good, she was holding back her orgasm as much as she could. The tip of her mate’s cock grazed against her spot with each pump of her hips, pushing her closer and closer. “Shit, shit, shit Adora, shit!” 

“Such a good pussy, so good for me. Look at you, panting and screaming my name. Such a good girl,” She growled in Catra’s ear. 

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum, Adora!” Catra screamed and her body stiffened, freezing up. Adora slowly moving her hips, helping Catra cum. With one final thrust, she spilled deeply into the cat-woman, groaning and laying next to her.

She stroked the magicat’s face and slowly but surely, Catra started to purr loudly. Her tail flicked up and rubbed against Adora’s hip. 

“You made me fuck up that business deal you know that right?” Adora joked, making Catra laugh loudly. 

“Yeah, but it was worth it right?” She said, smirking. Adora leaned forward and kissed her.

“Yes, it was.”


End file.
